Dessert Pretty Cure
by SailorMarble14
Summary: When the Pastry World is ruined, and most of the Pretty Cure is captured, it's up to Sky, Cure Ice and her partner Dave to look for the other Pretty Cure to help her. She then finds a young girl named Ella, and her friends that could help her defeat the Sour Kingdom, and rescue the other Pretty Cure.


Dessert Pretty Cure Episode 1

**Well here is the next Pretty Cure story I have! I know I could of waited till I was done with Sweetheart Pretty Cure (SHPC), but I really had the idea in my head so I needed to write it down till I lost it. I will still work on SHPC don't worry. DPC will take a while since this is a new story, and I want to start SHPC a.s.a.p! **

**Well I got it on a perfect day to post it, I wanted it to be posted yesterday, but I decided to wait an episode till I worked on this. There was also going to be another story posted along with this, but it turned out horrible, I'll try to re-write it sometime next week, and then post it.**

**I really hope you enjoy this story from me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total drama or Pretty Cure.**

The Pastry World, a world full of sweetness and love, and a place where deserts and candy is known. However, it was all going to end, when the Sour Army, plans to destroy its love, and turn this world and Earth, a cruel world with their monsters created by the sadness of people who lived in the world called Sourbads. Just then, the legendary heroes called Pretty Cure came to stop them.

One of the cures that were leading them wore a light blue midriff with dark blue frills, and she wore blue ribbons around her wrist. Her skirt was light blue with a long ribbon on the back, and wore small blue boots. Her hair was silver, and was tied with a blue headband with a light blue ribbon on the side, her eyes where sky blue, and she wore diamond shaped earrings. The name of the cure was Cure Ice.

Cure Ice also had a partner on her shoulders, who was a brown chipmunk named Dave.

Cure Ice and the other cures attacked the Sourbads, but a villain wearing a cape came, and trapped the cures, except Cure Ice, all in frozen frosting that made them look like statues.

Cure Ice fell from the ground and looked around to see all the cures frozen, and the mysterious villain came ready to take her out too, however was stopped by a mysterious green cure.

The green cure wore small lime green gloves, and her outfit was a green dress with a dark green ribbon in the middle and the back, also her boots where dark green with ribbon at the bottom, and the boot on the left was shorter. Her hair was long and lime green tied into a side ponytail by a green circle gem, and her eyes where lime green. Her name was Cure Melon.

The villain glared, and walked away, but before he could leave, he had one more thing to say to the two cures. "I'll be back." And he left.

Cure Ice sighed in relief, but Cure Melon left the Pastry World to go back to her world, Earth.

"Wait up." Cure Ice said following her to go to Earth. When she got there, she landed at a park, and her Cure powers faded going back to her regular outfit. Her outfit was a light yellow shirt, black pants, and her hair was short and black.

"Sky its no use." Dave said, as he changed form from his chipmunk form to his human form. In his human form he wore a blue sweater vest, jeans, and sneakers. He was tanned, and his hair was dark brown.

Sky then got upset, and kicked something hard, which made it flew. Dave and Sky's eyes widen when the two saw what Sky kicked. "Dave, I think I kicked the new Cure Pads." Sky said, as she gave an awkward laugh.

Dave glared, and yelled so loud the whole town could have heard him.

(OP: Yum! Dessert Pretty Cure!)

In a town called Berry Town, a young girl with black hair tied with a pink ribbon and wearing a purple school uniform was getting ready for school, and while she was getting ready she was humming. Her name was Ella. Ella smiled when she saw she was ready for school.

"Ella you're going to be late." Her mother called. Ella got up, and grabbed her bag, and went out of her room.

"Coming." Ella called out. As she grabbed her bag, she saw a picture she drew of herself as a Pretty Cure. In her town Pretty Cure is very popular, even though some have been going missing, the town still has hope they will be found.

When Ella came down stairs she gave her mom a smile, grabbed her lunch, and left for school. "Bye mom." Ella said with a smile.

Ella was now running so she can get to school even though she has lots of time left. Ella then had the picture of herself as a Pretty Cure, and smiled.

Dessert Pretty Cure Episode 1

I am a Pretty Cure! Is this a dream?

Ella finally made it to school, and smiled she was ready to walk to school when suddenly; one of the cure pads his in the head knocking her out.

Sky, who was looking for the Cure Pads searched around, she smiled when she found one. "Found it." Sky said, as she saw one next to Ella, but her eyes widen knowing the Cure Pad was glowing when it hit Ella.

The Cure Pad was pink, with dark screen, but as it his Ella it started glowing in different colors.

"I think she got knocked out by one?" Dave asked, now back in his mascot form looking at his partner.

"Yeah and it's glowing as well. Does this mean?" Sky asked. Dave smiled and nodded.

"Yep a new Pretty Cure has been found!" He cheered. Just then Dave and Sky saw someone, and the two ran off, and hid grabbing Ella's newly Cure Pad with them.

Two girls wearing the same uniform as Ella came, and saw her passed out. "Ella." One girl said, knowing Ella.

The girl wore the same uniform, but her hair was orange tied to a bun, and she wore glasses, and had green eyes. Her name is Scarlett. Scarlett was the one who knew Ella since she started at school.

The other girl was tall, had tanned skin, and dark hair tied into a ponytail, and had brown eyes. Her name is Jasmine.

A few minutes later Ella was now in the nurse's office with an ice pack on her head. Ella woke up, and looked around and saw Scarlett sitting down next to her. Ella smiled when she saw Scarlett. "Hi Scarlett." Ella said with a smile.

Scarlett looked up and smiled back. "Hi Ella. I see your up." Scarlett said with a smile. Ella smiled, and hugged her friend. Scarlett smiled back.

Ella and Scarlett walked back to class together, and sat down in their respective seats. As they where in class, Sky and Dave where spying on Ella, so they can find a perfect time to give back her Cure Pad.

"There's got to be a way to get her distracted, so we can give this to her." Sky whispered holding on to Ella's Cure Pad. Just then they heard the bell ring, which meant it was time for lunch. Sky and Dave smiled at each other, and tried to get to a closer bush to get Ella.

As Ella was walking to lunch she spotted twins Amy and Samey, who where having another discussion again. "Hi guys!" Ella said smiling walking over to them.

"Hi Ella." Samey said with a smile. Amy smiled, and gave Ella a hug.

"So going to eat lunch outside again?" Amy asked. Ella nodded.

While this was going on, Sky and Dave where still hearing Ella's conversation. And then saw her leave to go outside.

As they where waiting Ella came outside holding her lunch, but then she was pulled into the bushes. Ella got freaked out. Sky then put a finger on her lips to keep her quiet.

"I found you." Sky said with a smile. Ella was confused and shocked on what Sky meant.

(Eyecatch1: Dave, in his mascot form is shaking a sprinkle shaker, but shakes it too much the sprinkles it falls on the Cures in their waitress outfits. A light flashes and there're in their Cure forms, and they smile giving a thumbs up)

(Eyecatch 2: Ella is with the other cures, and she's on her Cure Pad, and puts a Sweets Deco on the screen, and a strawberry shortcake comes out. The cures smiled, but Dave, in his mascot form, eats it, which makes the girls sigh)

Ella, Sky and Dave where now in a more private place so they can tell Ella about her being a Pretty Cure. "I'm Sky and this is my partner Dave." Sky introduced. When Dave was introduced he gave a smile.

"I'm Ella, it's really nice to meet you." Ella introduced with a smile. Sky smiled and then took out the Cure Pad Ella got hit with.

"This actually belongs to you." Sky said handing the Cure Pad to Ella. Ella then took it, and it started to glow. Ella gasped, and smiled, and a heart shaped Sweets Deco came out.

"What's this?" Ella asked looking at the Sweets Deco.

"That's a Sweets Deco, this one is for girls to transform into Pretty Cure." Dave explained. And with that Ella smiled, and hugged Dave tightly.

"You mean I'm officially a Pretty Cure!" Ella said hugging Dave.

"Yes, and your hugging me tightly that I'm about to pop." Dave said struggling to let go. Ella took notice, and loosens her grip.

"Sorry." Ella said giving a small giggle. Ella then looked at her Cure Pad, and smiled.

Sky smiled as well, knowing now she found herself a teammate.

Scarlett came back from lunch, and was heading towards the classroom; just then a classmate of hers named Topher came. "Hey Scarlett, Max told me to tell you he needs help with a project today." Topher explained.

Scarlett frowned, she tried to say no before, but didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings. "Sure." Scarlett said, even though it was a lie.

Just then inside her heart, it started to be covered by black cream.

Topher just left saying goodbye, but just after he left, Scarlett started to feel a pain in her chest, due to the black cream covering her heart.

Just then the villain wearing a green shirt with a glowing necklace came, and smirked. "Mistress I found another Black Coated heart for you." He said to himself.

Even though the villain was talking to himself, the Mistress, who had black raven hair, heard him and smirked. "Perfect." She said.

Scarlett struggled to get up, but saw the villain right in front of her. "Looks like I found another sour heart." He said.

"Who are you?" Scarlett asked, struggling to get up, but was still in pain.

The villain then glared, and Scarlett was trapped into a black class, as she screamed.

Ella and Sky heard her scream. "That was Scarlett!" Ella yelled, as she ran. Sky and Dave got up and glared.

"Come on Sky, it might be another Sourbad, and Ella might need our help." Dave said. Sky nodded, and they followed Ella.

Back where the villain was he saw Scarlett's sour heart glowing. "Sourbad! Release your sourness! " The villain yelled.

Just then a Sourbad wearing Scarlett's glasses, and using her textbook as its body appeared, and started to cause rampage around town. Ella appeared, and gasped in fear.

"A Sourbad." She gasped seeing the Sourbad. Ella grabbed her Cure Pad, and turned it on, hoping to transform, but nothing happened. "Come on. Come on."

Sky came just in time, and glared at the villain, the villain looked back at her, and smirked. "Justin." Sky growled.

Ella turned around. "You know him?" She asked.

Sky nodded in reply. "That's right his name is Justin, and he's part of the Sour Army." Sky explained. Sky then took out her Cure Pad, and was ready to transform. "Alright Ella watch me."

Ella was suspired when she saw the Cure Pad in Sky's hand. "Sky are you?" Ella said, as Sky smirked ready to start transforming.

Sky turned on the Cure Pad, and her whole body started to glow. Sky's Sweet Deco, a blue diamond came out.

"Pretty Cure! Sweet Kiss!" Sky yelled as she kissed the gem, and put it on the screen, which then turned into her whole outfit.

Sky then gained a silhouette of her outfit, and a blue cool mist came around her feet giving her, her boots. The mist then went into her wrist, and turned into ribbons. The blue mist then went around her body, and her outfit came. The mist transformed into her headband, Sky grabbed it and put in her head, which turned it silver, and the ribbon for it along with earrings.

The freezing diamond heart, Cure Ice!

Ella smiled and her eyes sparkled in amazement when she saw Sky in her cure form. Cure Ice looked back at her, and smiled. "Alright you can try now." Cure Ice said.

"Me." Ella said. Cure Ice nodded, and Ella smiled ready to start to transform.

Ella turned on her Cure Pad, and her whole body started to glow. Ella's Sweet Deco, a red heart came out.

"Pretty Cure! Sweet Kiss!" Ella yelled as she kissed the gem, and put it on the screen, which then turned into her whole outfit.

Ella gained a silhouette of her outfit, and hearts where below her feet. Ella jumped, and she gained pink boots with a red tip. The hearts went into her hands, and she clapped and gained short light pink gloves. The hearts moved to her body, and she gained a pink outfit with puffy sleeves, and had a red ribbon on the back of her skirt. Two pink ribbons with red tips came and tied Ella's hair, and her hair turned blond and turned into curly pigtails.

Ella then saw her outfit, and smiled. Justin glared when he saw the other cure, but Cure Ice, and Dave smiled.

"Who are you?" Justin asked.

Ella smiled and was ready to do her introductory speech.

The sweet pink heart, Cure Shortcake!

(ED: Dessert Paradise)

Next Episode:

Ella: Yay! I'm Finally a Pretty Cure!

Sky: But, can you fight and battle?

Ella: Huh? Well… No

Sky: Don't worry your going to be fine.

Sky and Ella: Dessert Pretty Cure

Ella: My first time as a Pretty Cure. Can I really do it? Your heart would be throbbing with sweetness for the next episode.


End file.
